The Patriots
The Patriots, also known as the La-li-lu-le-lo and Cipher, were a secret organization that controlled a great deal of the Multi-Universe from behind the scenes The Patriots were a group that schemed to unify the Multi-Uuniverse like The Boss wanted but they went too far out of hand and tired to take over the world. The only exceptions were Big Boss, EVA and Ocelot for different reasons. Big Boss left after he was cloned by Zero as Big Boss did not light his lust of power. EVA and Ocelot stayed but they drifted apart from them too though Ocelot remained a spy to keep an eye on them for EVA. When Zero had Big Boss placed into a nano machine-induced coma, to imprison both his physical body and consciousness, and preserve him as the Patriots' icon. Infuriated by this, EVA and Ocelot secretly defected from the organization and schemed on how to destroy Zero and the other members who remained loyal to him. It all came back to bite them when The Patriots Al took overriding control and planned on their schemes Before they made their move on Metal Gear Solid 4 The Patriots Al did a lot of nasty things to many of characters who would soon become heroes in defending the Multi-Universe. The New Patriots are the recreation of The Patriots armies. They are led by Zero (Metal Gear Solid), The Shredder, Adam Sutler,Colonel Mael Radec, and their true boss,Zeus. Members The New Patriots * Zero (Metal Gear Solid) * The Shredder * Adam Sutler * Colonel Mael Radec Deceased members of the old alliance The Main 4 new human members of the group. Mostly they were slaughtered by heroes by punishment. Hiroshi Sato left to join Discord. *Russ Cargill (Leader of the whole AIS and the group) *Hiroshi Sato (2nd in command and scientist; Defected) *Porter C. Powell *Cutler Beckett Characters the Patriots AIs messed with and scarred Dib The Patriots know very much about Dib and his legendary father Batman and knowing this would make want to follow in his dad's footsteps. So they staged a scheme to kidnap Dib and erase all memories of being the caped crusade's son and they replaced with conspiracy theorist stuff so the Als could rid themselves of a child threat by destroying his reputation in life before he even knew he had one. This has scarred Dib so bad that Dib has never wanted to return to his universe because of this as he feels not wanted in that Multi-Universe due to their actions Bubbles The AIs planted the seeds of discord into Townsville having Everyone there hate Bubbles and her sisters. They tempt the presses to call them big bug eyed freaks and ostracize them. Then the Patriot Ais manipulated Mojo Jojo to make a monkey army so that if he succeeded they would throw him under the rug afterwards. Then it systematically separated her form her family allowing Joker to kill her family. Bubbles will always remember the death of her family to Joker apart from Harley but she may never know that The Patriots AIs were responsible Lizbeth The Patriot AIs abducted her when she was 2 or 3 years old and made her as well as other children child soldiers, propaganda tools and were told to be perfect human beings for them. Lizbeth and other kids were threatened if they ever showed a sign of imperfection or disobedience they will be executed. For six months this worked but She turned on her handlers and was nearly killed but she was saved by EVA and Ocelot and they set up a new universe for her to live in away from Patriots. This event scarred her and put her in the direction to be the hero she is today and this event traumatized her to the point that if she ever screws up The Patriots will find her and repeat what they did years ago Milo The Patriots almost destroyed his heroic image by framing him for crimes he didn't commit and they even routinely trying used family members to get dirt on him. They ended up nearly destroying his home universe and even personally screwed whenever he used technology The Rowdyruff Boys After the Rowdyruff Boys left Mojo and HIM they were captured and turned into biological welfare weapons and they used them to get Multi-Universe under threat that if just one Rowdyruff Boy disobeyed they would burn the bodies of the three of them and make it look like an accident. This was thwarted by EVA and Ocelot who rescued them Nina Cortex The Patriots were responsible for Nina joining The V Team in the first place.. Nina started her life a good girl and kind but when The Patriots found her she had a mask placed on her that turned her evil and the Patriots wanting to eliminate the V Team placed her there and forced her to be their spy. After the plan was foiled and they were sent to Arkham. The Patriots converted Nina further with the mask through her time in Arkham, this made Nina become more evil and The Patriots used it to convert her into a murderess Femme Fatale. This plan was foiled before she could kill anyone by Boomer as she fell in love with him and the control was broken off. Flame Princess The Patriots were responsible for Flame Princess's unstable emotions they manipulated the land of Ooo into blaming Bubblegum for it as they used the thought Bubblegum was a tyrant who wanted to control her enemies. They manipulated Bubblegum to talk to her father and seal the princess away so when the Patriots succeeded they would use Flame Princess for their designs. But they did not expect Finn the Human to help Flame Princess control those emotions. Heloise Iron Queen was a spy for the Patriots and it was revealed that if Heloise wasn't killed by her mother, Her Mother would give her to the Patriots to have her killed or forced to be a perfect human and to be a member of the Patriots. The Patriots were also responsible for the loss of her father as well Raiden They manipulated him into trying to kill Solidus Snake by threatening to kill Rosemary who Raiden has feeling for and his unknown child at the time. The Patriots view him and other humans as nothing more than tools and weapons to discard later on when they no longer serve a use. They also were responsible for the creation of the War Economy, which nearly tore apart the entire world as a result.They also had him try to kill Solidius. Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Computer Programs Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Groups Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The Patriots Category:The New Patriots Force Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Allies of Great New Empire